


airports can be romantic sometimes

by immolationfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Secret Relationship, Texting, he's such a bitch i love him so much, it says secret but not like. super secret, pork cutlet bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: bekka6:43pmhey yura i can't make it for your birthday. i've got a big training camp going on that weekend. can i come this weekend instead? i don't want to miss an opportunity to see you, especially for your birthday <3
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	airports can be romantic sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurent_exalted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurent_exalted/gifts).



> quick fic for my fave @/bubbles_cos on tiktok. sending you good vibes for that college application <3
> 
> also this is my 100th fic [pops balloon full of confetti]

“So, Yurio,” Viktor said, grinning, as he sidled up next to him. “Who are you texting so diligently?”

Yurio scowled and stepped away, shoving his phone in his back pocket.

“Don’t call me that. Who I text is none of you business, anyway.”

To his chagrin, all Viktor did was laugh as he messed up Yurio’s ponytail.

“Whenever you’re done making eyes at your phone, dinner’s hot and ready. I know you haven’t eaten since practice,” Viktor said as he gracefully side-stepped Yurio’s half-hearted punch. 

“I’m not making eyes are my phone!” Yurio shouted. He didn’t have to dinner with Viktor and his Yuri and their disgusting displays of affection all the time. He could leave right now and go back home and eat with his Grandpa. By the time he reached the table, Yurio felt satisfied that he was only doing this because Yuuri would probably cry if he left before they eat and Viktor would feel bad that Yuuri was upset and then Yurio would have a bigger mess on his hands than if he just ate with them and suffered through their incessant teasing.

“...bother him so much, Vitya, he’s just a kid. Let him have some fun.”

Yurio flopped into his chair and was greeted with the site of Viktor harassing Yuuri from behind by wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. Yurio groaned and tried to discreetly check his phone again. They were probably too preoccupied to pay attention to him. Honestly, he didn’t know why he still hung around them. It’s not like he needed to, especially since they’re all competing against each other now. 

“...too busy staring at his phone to even pay attention, Yuuri.” 

Viktor was laughing when Yurio shoved his phone back in his hoodie pocket and jerked his head up so quickly it knocked his chair back. Yuuri was trying valiantly not to laugh as he handed Yurio his pork cutlet bowl and failing miserably. Glaring, Yurio snatched the bowl away.

“I dunno why you care all of a sudden. Do we have have your stupid pork cutlet bowl?”

Yuuri frowned down at his own serving. Yurio rolled his eyes. Yuuri looked like he was about to cry. A foot came in contact with Yurio’s shin. Glaring again, Yurio looked over at Viktor, but Viktor was calming eating his foot with a serene expression.

“Don’t be rude, Yura. You know you like these,” Viktor said, still smiling serenely.

Unfortunately, Viktor wasn’t wrong. Pork cutlet bowls were great. 

“Thanks,” Yurio grumbled reluctantly. 

The three ate quietly for a few minutes before Yuuri began to speak again.

“I heard Otabek Atlin is going to be in Russia for a few days, Yurio.”

Yurio took another bite and swallowed it before he answered.

“I know, I’m going to pick him up from the airport. He was busy the weekend of my birthday, so he’s coming now.”

After a few long moments of silence, Yurio looked up to find Viktor and Yuuri just staring at him. Yurio crossed his arms.

“Why are you both looking at me like that?” 

“Otabek is coming to visit for you birthday?” Viktor asked, his face strangely neutral.

Yurio heaved a sigh and got to his feet, pushing the chair behind him abruptly.

“Yes, Jesus. Is there something wrong with that?” he snapped defensively.

“No, no,” Yuuri said, holding up his hands. “We’re just surprised.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Yurio said. “I-”

His phone pinged and Yurio cut himself off to look at it.

“ _ Shit! _ I have to go, Otabek’s plane is landing.” Yurio glanced out the window as he pulled on his coat and shoved his keys and wallet in his pockets. As he finished putting on his shoes, he realized Yuuri and Viktor were cleaning up after dinner quickly. “What are you doing?”

“We can take my car,” Viktor said, beaming. “If he’s already landing, I don’t think you have time to go all the way back to your grandfather’s house to borrow his car.”

Damn, he was right. Yurio swore under his breath. He didn’t want to have to subject Otabek to Viktor and Yuuri’s insufferable antics, but he wanted to subject Otabek to waiting around an airport even less.

“Damn,” Yurio swore again. “Hurry up then. I don’t want to be late.”

“Oh, Yura,” Viktor said, grinning widely. “Don’t worry about it. Is this why you were staring at your phone so much?”

Yurio crossed his arms and looked away, staunchly ignoring the way his ears burned.

“...Yes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Yurio!” Yuuri said, sliding his arm through Viktor’s. “It’s good to keep in touch with your b- your  _ friend _ .”

Yurio sputtered, turning bright red, and shoved at Yuuri and Viktor.

“Just get in the damn car!”

___

Otabek was waiting patiently when Yurio and the others arrived. At least Yuuri and Viktor had stayed in the car to spare Yurio of any further embarrassment. The ride back to Yurio’s house was going to be hell, though. He could already imagine the knowing grins Viktor was going to give him in the rearview mirror. Otabek touching his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Hi,” he said. Otabek’s outfit wasn’t unusual for him - just a bomber jacket zipped up to his throat, thick scarf wrapped around his neck, warm hat pulled down over his ears, and looking strangely ethereal in the lighting of the airport. For some reason, Yurio felt his cheeks begin to burn and he look away, scowling. 

“It’s about time you showed up,” he bit out, instead of  _ you look beautiful.  _ Cold fingers found his.

“Yura,” Otabek said in that quiet way of his.

“...What?” Yurio said, looking at Otabek from the corner of his eye. Otabek was too tall. So what if Yurio thought about Otabek tucking him to his chest and wrapping his jacket around him. Otabek was too fucking tall. 

“It’s good to see you again,” Otabek said, and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. So what if this was the first time they’d seen each other since getting together officially. That didn’t mean Yurio was going to seize up. Mercifully, Otabek let him combust silently, and he scanned the rest of the airport. “Did you come by yourself?”

“No,” Yurio ground out. Otabek was still holding his hand. “Viktor and Yuuri drove me over.”

OTabek nodded like that was perfectly normal. He turned back to face Yurio.

“I brought you something for your birthday.”

Yurio thought his face must be permanently at this point.

“I’ll open it later. Let’s just go.” He turned and made for the door, still clutching Otabek’s hand.

“Wait, Yura-”

Otabek tugged on his hand, and Yurio let himself be pulled right into Otabek’s chest. Face burning, Yurio pressed his face into Otabek’s collarbone. With the hand not currently tangled with Yurio’s own fingers, Otabek reached up and brushed Yurio’s bangs out of his face. He leaned down and pressed their mouths together. When he pulled away, Yurio felt the small satisfaction of the flush creeping down Otabek’s neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months,” Otabek admitted quietly. Yurio surprised himself by laughing. He surprised Otabek, too, if his surprised reaction was anything to go off. Yurio tucked himself back into Otabek’s arms.

“Me too. Thanks for coming to visit.” 

Whatever Otabek was about to say next was lost by a very familiar, and very annoying voice that belonged to one Viktor Nikiforov calling,

“Yura, there you are! I wondered what was taking so long.”

God help him, Yurio was going to commit a homicide one of these days. Otabek squeezed his hand. 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Yurio said scowling, and dragged Otabek out of the airport to the car.


End file.
